The Princess and The Frog
by NeoRocket27
Summary: The story of how Cassidy and Butch of Team Rocket met and became partners. Neoshipping! Disclaimer: I own nothing, Cassidy and Butch are property of the owners of Pokemon, as is Team Rocket and most everything else. I am doing this purely for fan enjoyment, and am not receiving compensation for my work. Please R&R!
1. At First Sight

**A/N: So I have literally been writing this tiny piece for months. Months! I know it's short, but I wanted to put SOMETHING up to keep people looking out for more. I really do love NeoShipping, but my Rocketshippy work is taking so much of my focus right now, poor Cassidy and Butch have been left out! : ( Well, not anymore! I've been inspired by some great Neoshipping stories and art I've seen recently, and my love for this little-seen duo has been rekindled! I don't plan on making this as long as my backstory for Jessie and James, since I don't believe Cassidy and Butch knew each other before Team Rocket, but I'm looking at at least 4-5 Chapters. Enjoy! Please Review!**

The Princess and the Frog

Chapter 1: At First Sight

The green haired main stared up at the intimidating headquarters thoughtfully. This was it. Team Rocket. He had tried everything to be an honest person, and Team Rocket was his last step. His palms began to sweat as he entered the lobby of the massive building, stumbling up to the registration desk on his unsteady feet. He turned to the girl, who looked o be about his age, and began:

"Hello, my name is Butch Kasaboro, and I'm here to register."

The girl looked up at him, obviously bored. She pointed to a large line of teenagers about his age snaking around the lobby. "Oh yeah? Join the club, froggy. And a word of advice- don't give your last name here- to _anyone_. It makes you vulnerable."

Butch blinked, more than a little taken aback by her overt rudeness.

"Uh…. S-sorry… I didn't see the line…." He turned and made his way to the back of the line, not paying much attention to his surrounding future coworkers.

That was, until _she_ walked through the door.

She was tall and young and slender and _blonde_. She had beautiful violet eyes that darted around the room knowingly, as if she'd been at Team Rocket Headquarters a thousand times before. She sauntered over to the line; unlike Butch, she hadn't needed to be told where the line began. She glanced at him momentarily as she took her place in line before turning her attention to the floor.

Butch, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring.

Her blonde locks were pulled back into two pigtails that were kept firmly in place with hairspray. She was wearing the latest designer jeans with a tight fitting tank that left nothing about her double D's to the imagination. Butch felt his palms began to sweat as the front of his jeans tightened to an uncomfortable level.

_Oh, God this is so humiliating. She's got to have noticed that I have a humungous boner. Shit. There goes my shot with the hottest girl here; not that I really had a shot to begin with. Not to mention I'm acting like a moron here, just standing awkwardly with my pants bulging out a mile in front of me, not saying a word. Shit, I should say something… try to divert attention from my…er….problem…_

"So, it looks like you've got a problem there." The pretty girl interrupted his panicked thoughts, cocking her head at him innocently.

_WHAT? Shit, she noticed. This is SO humiliating. God, why? Why me? And now she's looking at me with that stupid flirty look in her eyes, only making it worse on me…. Gosh I'd better say something… I'm making myself look like an idiot…. _

"Uh…. I… uhm…. I'm sorry. My pants… they're just uhhh….really tight. Stupid skinny fit…. Uh anyway… I… uh… I…"

The girl continued on, seemingly unfazed by his ramblings: "Looks like you don't have a partner. Most people who come here don't have one, and the ones that do are over there-" she jutted her thumb at another line Butch hadn't noticed, which was marked "Double Sign Ups"- "So I just figured, since you're in this line, you don't have a partner. You look fit enough, wanna sign up together? I don't wanna get stuck with some pervert who's going to just check me out all the time."

_Oh honey it's a little too late for that,_ Butch thought to himself, but instead he just responded "Absolutely!" and crossed to the other line with the blonde, unable to believe his luck.

If Butch remembered correctly, Team Rocket agents mostly worked in pairs, most often one boy and one girl, for disguising purposes. They traveled the world with their partners and did everything from eating to sleeping with their partner at their side. So, by the looks of it, he'd have _plenty_ of alone time with Blondie.

And boy, he wasn't complaining.

As they approached the sign up desk, his new soon – to –be – partner turned to face him:

"I just realized, I don't even know you're name."

Butch blushed. "Oh… uh… it's Butch. What's yours?"

"I'm Cassidy," the blonde answered proudly, as though being Cassidy were the greatest thing on Earth. The blonde smiled in a way that made Butch's legs weak. "So, I guess we'll be getting to know each other a lot better, huh? Since we're going to b spending, like, pretty much every waking minute of our lives from now on together."

"Y-yeah." Butch murmured, trying not to read too much in to what Cassidy said. Boy, did he _ever_ want to get to know her better.

The line moved fast, and soon enough, the pair had made their way up to the front desk. Cassidy spoke on behalf of the both of them:

"I'm Cassidy, and this is my partner Bob-"

"It's Butch."

"Oh, uh, right. Butch. Anyway we want to sign up together."

"And what field of work are you looking into?" The receptionist asked in a bored tone. It seemed he had better things to do than recruit new members t a multi billion dollar criminal organization.

"Field Agents." Cassidy answered for both of them.

Butch was a little taken aback. What if he'd wanted to be a Grunt? Or a scientist? It was clear Cassidy was the leader type, and he'd have to be willing to submit to her ways.

Not that he minded getting whipped around by a hot girl.


	2. Temptation

Temptation

Butch dragged his aching legs towards the bed of his new dorm at Team Rocket HQ. He had never imagined that their first day would be so grueling. Behind him, he heard Cassidy enter the room. Her quick strides suggested that the training hadn't exhausted her even a little. He turned to look at his new partner. They hadn't even known each other 24 hours, yet she already seemed to play a huge part in his life. She strode into the room, shooting him a half smile as she headed for the tiny adjoined bathroom. Butch heard the sound of the sink running followed by the shower. He sat on his bed as he waited for his turn. What a day.

After they'd registered, they'd been whisked away to an auditorium where they had been forced to watch various dry training videos before they could move in to their dorms. After lunch, they'd been forced to begin physical training, the part Butch dreaded the most…. It hadn't been so bad, though, in retrospect. He'd only been worried about making a fool out of himself in front of Cassidy.

Well, he _had_ done that.

He'd been fine, until the obstacle courses. The beams had sent on tumbling onto his ass more than once, and he was tricked repeatedly by the random trap holes that opened in the ground. After falling for about the seventh time, he felt the need to apologize to Cassidy for constantly holding her up and dragging down their times. She'd responded with a simple flick of her hair:

"It could still be worse, I guess."

Butch pulled himself up, vowing not to mess up again, and he didn't. He managed to keep up with Cassidy in every division for the rest of the day, and by the end of the day they were pretty high up on the leaderboards of new recruits. Actually, Cassidy was in second place. There was only one girl above her, a girl about their age named Jessie.

Butch had watched her practice earlier. She was very beautiful, with long magenta hair, blue eyes, and an hourglass figure. Though in Butch's opinion she had nothing on Cassidy, he could see the way the other male recruits stared as she ran. Butch also noticed, much to his annoyance, they looked at Cassidy in a similar way. During dinner break, he noted the girl's progress in a remark to Cassidy:

"She's pretty good, huh? And pretty too."

Cassidy stopped mid-bite to stare at him angrily. "Well if she's so great, go be _her_ partner. She's already gone through twelve others. If she's so _pretty_, go sit with her. She's sitting all alone, I'm sure she'd just _love_ some company." She turned away from him, a strange look on her face.

Butch dropped his sandwich nervously: " No! I didn't mean like that! I just meant she was pretty good. Yes, she's pretty… I never said I wanted to be her partner, though. I don't judge who my partner is by how pretty she is, and even if I did, you'd win."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He wanted to swallow them back up and lock them in a safe place… somewhere _very _deep inside of him where he would never risk blurting out something that stupid again. Boy, was he in for it now. He flinched, as though waiting to be smacked upside the head. No such blow ever came.

Instead of yelling at him or looking disgusted, Cassidy had smiled a shy smile and turned away from him:

"Really? Thanks, Butch."

Now Butch sat on the end of his bed as he heard the shower turn off. Cassidy stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. Her blonde hair fell in wet waves down her chest towards her hips. She walked towards him closing the distance between them in a few strides thanks to her beautiful long legs. Before Butch knew it, she was standing in front of him her head cocked to the side. It took a moment before Butch registered her proximity, and a blush spread quickly across his face. Only a thin towel separated him from her… _all_ of her.

"Eh… Hey there," Butch finally managed to blurt, staring at her appreciatively.

"Hey." Cassidy smiled back, something unrecognizable behind her eyes. "You can have the shower now."

"Uh… thanks…" Butch mumbled. He stood up, expecting Cassidy to take a few steps back when he stood.

She didn't. Instead, she stayed put, so that Butch was forced to press himself up against her towel-clad body in order to move off of his bed. Butch felt his entire body heat up as he brushed past her. He was barely able to concentrate on getting his pajamas and making his way to the bathroom. He now had a raging hard-on and a mind full of naughty thoughts. As he entered the shower, he couldn't help but heave an exasperated sigh as he took in the past day. He thought about the beauty outside, who he'd eat, sleep and battle with for most likely the rest of his young life. Cassidy was going to be a major distraction on missions, with her hot body flaunted to him by her tight mini dress and thigh-high boots. And if the incident just now was any indication, she wasn't going to make it any easier on him.

Butch sniffed and took in a deep breath as he considered what was happening.

Oh man, what had he gotten himself into?


	3. Best Friends

Chapter 3: Best Friends

**A/N: A huge part of this chapter references The Pokemon Chronicles Episode "Training Daze", and there are some direct quotes. These parts do not belong to me, and are simply there to add to the storyline and how close it is to the canon. ** **Watch the episode for more details. **

"And to Cassidy and Butch we award the titles of V.I.T, or Villains in Training. Congratulations on all your hard work."

Butch sighed with relief as Cassidy wrapped her arms gently around his shoulders, avoiding the tender areas. Butch stood on crutches, and was covered head to toe in bandages. Raticate stood at his left and Cassidy on his right. Both of them were much less injured than he. He turned to look at Cassidy, who was wearing a sling on her arm and not much else bandage wise. Even though she'd only hurt her arm, Butch felt his eyebrows crease with worry. He remembered the fear he'd felt when they'd fallen through the trapdoor on the last training mission:

_Butch felt the ground fall out from under him as he ran towards the red Snorlax. Cassidy was suspended in mid air just ahead of him, and he could hear Raticate gasp as it too found itself defying gravity for a moment. As he began to fall, Butch yelled out for Cassidy. She was so tiny, if they hit the ground hard she was bound to suffer major injuries. Butch reached out and wrapped his arms around his partner; pulling her close to him and shielding her from the quickly approaching floor. _

_ They landed with a bang, and Butch instantly felt the worst pain of his life shooting through him. His back, his legs, and then his head slammed against the floor, and he yelled out in pain. Cassidy lay beside him, clutching one of her wrists. Raticate bolted up and ran to her. Pokemon could handle injuries much better than humans and it was no surprise that Raticate seemed barely hurt. Butch couldn't help but smile through the pain as he watched Raticate fawn over its trainer. _

_ Butch remembered how Cassidy had told him that she'd captured Raticate when she was just seven years old, back when it was just a baby Ratata. She'd told him how her father had taken her out on her eighth birthday, given her a single Pokeball, and lent her one of his Spearow to make the capture. Cassidy, however, had chosen a different approach. Sitting down in the grass, she'd coaxed a baby Ratata with a snack, and it had followed her home without hesitation. The two of them had never looked back. _

_ Butch couldn't imagine what had turned someone from the kind of person who fed baby Pokemon to the kind of person who stole them. He looked at Cassidy now. She was sitting up and mumbling about "That dumb bitch Jessie." And "Payback." Suddenly she stopped and her gaze shot to him. _

_ "Oh my God! Butch!" She ran to his side, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. Pain shot through him and he yelled. Cassidy pulled away, apologizing profusely. _

_ Before long the Team Rocket medics came and hoisted Butch onto a stretcher. Faintly, he could hear Cassidy's frantic questions as he was wheeled away towards an ambulance waiting outside. He thought of Cassidy's purple eyes, her bright blonde curls shining in the summer sun. _

_And then everything went black. _

_ Butch awoke in a bright white room. Sheets scratched his bare arms, and bandages across his chest made it nearly impossible to breath normally. He reached out his left arm instinctively, feeling pain course through him, and found that it struck something hard. He looked over to find Cassidy sitting slumped in a chair beside his bed, her head resting on his shoulder. She seemed to be dozing off. Suddenly, her head jerked up and she stared at him, her eyes filled with panic. _

_ "Oh _Butch!_ She practically sobbed, taking a shaky breath. "I thought you were a gonner!" _

_ Butch smiled at Cassidy. "Nope, still alive," he murmured. _

_"I-I… oh Butch! I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you! Y-you're… You're my best friend!" _

_ Butch paused at hearing these words. Best… friend? He didn't think anyone had every called him their best friend before. He knew he should be mad at being friendzoned by his crush, but he found it difficult. Being anything to Cassidy- even just her best friend- sounded like the best thing in the world to him in that moment. _


	4. The Breeding Center Secret

Chapter 4: The Breeding Center Secret

Butch puffed on his cigarette in the deserted alley behind the building where he and Cassidy were performing their latest scheme. Everything had been going smoothly until those bumbling idiots Jessie and James had shown up with a bunch of children. Thank goodness Cassidy had managed to convince officer Jenny that they were burglars. Butch smiled through the cigarette clamped between his lips. Cassidy truly was a genius. She always got them out of any situation without a glitch.

"Butch! Can you come in here and help me?"

"Comin'!"

Butch entered the room to find Cassidy, still in her lab coat and mini dress, standing beside the conveyor belt. He drooled at the sight of her large breasts pressing against the material of the lab coat, threatening to split a few buttons.

"Can you put your hands on my hips, please?" Cassidy asked, leaning over the conveyor belt.

"Uhm…. Buh…. Uh…. Yeah." Butch sputtered, placing on hand on each of Cassidy's hips.

"Okay, I'm going to turn on the belt. Let me go part of the way in, but then pull me out, I just wanna make sure there aren't anymore cameras."

"O-okay."

"And _no peeking_ up my dress. I know it's short."

"Of course not, Cass." Butch mumbled, his face turning as red as a tomato.

Butch did as he was told, and held onto Cassidy's hips as she went through. Butch tried hard to be respectful to his partner most of the time, but today he found it too hard to resist what was right in front of him.

_Just a quick peek_. He told himself as he turned his head to look up Cassidy's dress. He stared for several seconds, drooling as he stared at his partner's undergarments while she checked the inside of the conveyor belt for cameras. An indignant beep followed by a bleep sounded behind him, but Butch was too distracted to pay it any mind. He continued staring at Cassidy until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He turned his head around to see his boss's head magnified on the jumbo tron screen that had been placed in the room for communication purposes. Surprised, Butch let go of Cassidy's hips and heard a faint squeak as she fell out on the other end. Butch turned to face his boss for what was sure to be the most awkward conversation of his life.

"Good- good evening sir." Butch sputtered, looking in any direction but at his boss.

"May I ask what you were doing?"

"Uh… working sir." Butch sputtered, the only thing he could come up with.

"You are aware that your mission is to find and capture rare Pokemon?" Giovanni asked, Butch swearing he could hear just the slightest tone of amusement in his Boss's voice.

"Y-yes sir." Butch mumbled, humiliated and wondering how many codes he had violated.

"And exactly how many rare Pokemon have you found up your partner's dress?" Giovanni asked, smirking.

"None sir."

"Well then may I suggest that you GET BACK TO WORK!" Giovanni yelled, then the screen went black.

Butch sighed as he turned away, going to find Cassidy and apologize for dropping her.

Working with Cassidy was going to be the biggest challenge of his life, and he was ready for it.

The End

**A/N: That's it! I don't really like how I ended it, but I feel like I had no choice but to let it off here. I might write an Epilogue someday, but for now I feel this story is complete. My other stories need my attention. **


End file.
